NewLife
by moonlitcat
Summary: Harry was betrayed when he became a hybrid. Sentenced to the veil what happens? Will his life end, or something else? SLASH!
1. Chapter 1 DO-OVER

NewLife

(AN: **the POV change is okay. Basically when Harry is talking in First person he's describing his past. So first person is the Harry from the future telling this story. Like a movie were the person starts out talking then the movie starts**.

And everyone, i am sorry to say that i had forgotten about this story till a review by Fullmoon2335 reminded me. you owe your thank to that reader.)

1234567891011121314151617181 9202122232425262728293031323 33435363738394041243444546

There was no true grand battle were I courageously struck down Voldemort with an old powerful curse. No true glory of Raging battles with people dyeing all around me. Hell, no one even believes I truly killed him.

Especially because of what happened after.

**~!~!~THIRD PERSON: HARRY: THE FINAL BATTLE**

Harry snuck away from the chaos, Hagrid's screams of 'Where's Harry!' echoing in the back ground. Deatheaters all converged and ran into the majestic school, chasing the members of the Light.

Barely dodging curses and falling people, Harry ran towards the great hall, determined to end everything. The raven weaved and ran through the throng of people, trying to reach his enemy.

When he finally stood in front of the snakelike being, all sound stopped. The chaos seemed to end, as everyone looked at the two powerful wizards. One seemingly immortal, the other back from the dead.

"Harry Potter," the voice was scratching and hissing against the ears of the surrounding audience. "What…a surprise, to see you standing here, _alive."_

"Tom."

Rage swlled in the ruby red snake eyes across from him. The man's reptillion face screwed up in pure loathing.

And then, he smiled. "do you honestly think, I didn't prepare for the chance of your survival? Tut tut tut, Harry." Humor danced in the creatures waxen face.

"What do you mean Tom?" Harry hissed out, disgusted by his enemy.

Voldemort's eyes were alight with a dark pleased look. The man's entire aura screamed that he had won. Won what Harry didn't know, but The teen could tell he wouldn't like it.

"Why Potter, didn't you know, this entire school is held up and in place because of the century's worth of spells woven inside of it?" people around them twittered like birds. "All. I have. To. Do. To. Win. Is. This." As he was speaking a green glow had surrounded the man, until it exploded out wards throughout the school.

A terrible screaming filled the night. Screeches bounced off and from the vary walls; Hogwarts was screaming and in pain. Harry desperately reached out with his magic to help the old castle, but something was wrong. A suction was eating up his power, consuming it, Harry was doing all he could to stop it, but the school only devoured more of it.

When Harry had no more magic left to give, an explosion wracked the school. Hogwarts, using Harry's stolen magic, had destroyed and consumed Voldemort.

**~!~!~FIRST PERSON**

I think that was the actual turning point for me. You see, i had no more magic. I was a squib. My magic had been consumed then used as a weapon to destroy the Dark Lord. The people though, they didn't see it like that. They thought that it was the school that saved them, the school who sacrificed. They didn't even consider the fact that I had suddenly become a squib.

Hell, no one even believed I was a squib.

It had been gradual, the betrayals. First people started to turn from me. Old friends stopped standing up for me. The whispers of my being dark, once again popped up. Mother's on the street hurried children away. Aurors watched me at every turn. The papers once again slandered my name. It got worse when I stopped aging.

There was no actual point in time where you could mark when I stopped physically ageing. Hermione, my last true friend in Britain, (Neville and Luna had moved away) believed that I truly stoppedwhen my magic was completely consumed by the school. It was that or the Master of Dearth theory was correct.

That was until the physical changes began.

This was less gradual. Over night my hair grew down to my feet. Scarlet feathers actually growing from the strands. My eyes grew larger and like a serpents, and my incisors sharpened. Scales covered most of my body, in the colors green blue red gold and silver. Where the scales were missing there where feathers, my stomach and inner thighs. White markings surrounded and framed my eyes, face, and body in odd looking spirals and designs.

People started to fear me even more. Thankfully they tolerated me, though they crossed the street when I was near, and stopped selling me goods. Some even went as far as making signs to ward off evil.

The last straw was the wings. They were brilliant scarlet, blue, and gold. They fell down to my feet and draped a little on the ground. They were strong enough for me to fly. I loved them. But sadly, not everyone did as well.

After that everything went to hell.

I was once again Britain's most un-desirable. Hit-wizards and Aurors all tried to capture me. I ended up spending most of my time in Knockturn Alley. The only place I was still respected. The dark knew me and recognized the truth in my actions. They were all that was left, the only ones who remembered my sacrifices.

I cant say I was surprised though, that they turned on me. Though I had their respect, me being there put them in danger. I was a liability they couldn't stand. Thank-fully they turned me in strait to the ministry. It at least saved me from others who wished me harm.

The worst of what happened to me happened there.

I was there for three days before they moved me. I didn't know where I was going, but from what happened I think it was the Department of Mysteries. I was put under extensive tests. They removed things from me grew them back and did it again. The pain was unimaginable and the relief brief. I was nearing the end when it was over.

I was put to court. It was there that I found out what had happened.

It seemed that the basilisk venom in my system never went away. It mixed with the tears of Fawkes and created something new. I was a hybrid of two of the most powerful creatures around. I was different, to be feared, a freak.

I was sentenced to Azkaban, to be sealed in the lowest darkest coldest cell they had. It was the last I saw the light for a long time.

It wasn't long before I went into meditation. I never woke up. Not for years. In that time I also never moved or even breathed. Not until I was released some hundred years later.

I was sentenced to the veil.

1234567890123456789012345678 9012342134567890123456789012 345678901

TBC

(AN: Ok people, I know some of you had been waiting for me to start up this story. Well here it is. It will be an avatar crossover. Now, a little later I will tell you what happened to make him a hybrid. Also as the story goes on, the first person parts will become less and less.)


	2. Chapter 2

NewLife

(AN: the POV change is okay. Basically when Harry is talking in First person he's describing his past. So first person is the Harry from the future telling this story. Like a movie were the person starts out talking then the movie starts.

And everyone, i am sorry to say that i had forgotten about this story till a couple of reviewers jump started my interest in this story. You owe the continuation of this story to those readers. I am sorry that I have been forgetting this story a lot but I was busy with some stuff.)

_**Harry was 22 when he was put in Azkaban in the year spends 150 years in prison and is released 2152. Two years before the Pandora expedition**_

1234567891011121314151617181 9202122232425262728293031323 33435363738394041243444546

When I was first sentenced to life in Azkaban I was angry, but as my twentieth year passed, my anger grew dim, and acceptance ruled. I was sure that this would have happened anyway, that no, matter what I would be in this cell. How could I not, when the world exists as it is?

With acceptance came the yearning to learn. I wanted to know everything I could about my new form, even if I never left my prison. I meditated for days and weeks and months. And by the second month of my 22nd year I could transform at will between four forms; my human form, the phoenix form, the basilisk form, and my new natural hybrid form. By cutting my skin with my teeth, I leaned to heal with my tears. I learned to conjure and control flames, allowing me to see my cell for the first time. With the rats that crawled throughout my cell, I learned to control my petrifying gaze.

It wasn't all fun and games though. I went though my first burning day when I turned 62, 40 years in prison. I was sluggish and I felt brittle and weak. By some instinct I turned into my phoenix form, and experienced the pain and exhilarating pleasure of burning. As my life left me, new life came to take its place. When it was over, depression that had settled over my heart was gone, and I felt at peace once more.

Some ten years after that, I felt the earth screaming. The pain that she felt, for I could feel that she was a her, was immense. I had no idea what to do. Singing wouldn't help and no matter how much I cried, my tears wouldn't heal her.

It was at her prompting that I went to sleep.

I had been asleep for over a hundred years when I finally saw the light of day again.

~!~!~THIRD PERSON: HARRY: THE RELEASE AND VEIL.

"Hey! Get up Freak!" the ruff voice echoed throughout a dimly lit cell.

"Steve," a voice worriedly whispered, "don't make It mad. You know the stories."

Two men stood in an illuminated doorway. One was tall with a broad muscular frame and scraggily blond hair that fell in greasy stands around his face. The blond man wore a red shirt and dirty jeans. The other was short and skinny, soft brown hair was combed neatly back, and his clothes were of impeccable taste.

"Oh be quiet Minister." the large man scoffed. "We all know the stories. A hero who betrayed the world for immortality, the one who caused the death of thousands, a monster that the world had never seen." The man spit into the corner. "Its all a load of hogwash to me. This man probably just made a horuxy, and history blew it way out of proportion."

The minister was taken aback for a moment before pulling himself together. "Be that as it may, we must do what is done to all our prisoners and execute them to the veil before the ministry and Azkaban is destroyed."

"W..what…h..happened." The voice was quiet and hoarse from years of disuse.

Looking behind them, the men were greeted by the sight of a small figure huddled in the corner with glowing green serpentine eyes. The small man had long tangled and extremely long dirty hair. The hair was so dirty that color couldn't be distinguished, the hair could be blonde and it would still be indistinct.

The smaller man stepped forward into the damp cell. "Muggles happened. Some hundred years ago…they discovered our world and destroyed it. Since then the world has been steadily decaying. The few of us that are left are retreating to another dimension; you and the other prisoners are sentenced to the veil."

Harry stared in surprise at the man. ~_Muggles?~_ Harry sent a wave of inquisitive thought to the Earth. She showed him what happened. Images of a mass genocide of anything magical, most, if not all, of magical creatures extinct, the Muggles' pollution killing any magical and mundane plants and animals that were left, and the war that eventually forced the last of magic's and earth's chosen from her. With the steady loss of wizards and witches and other magical life forms she was dying.

_~How could this happen?~_

Crushed Harry bowed his head in grief and pain.

"Oy!" the gruff voice of the tall man broke through Harry's small time of grief. "we don' got all day. Get up and ready for transport."

Harry looked up at the two men and nodded. Slowly the hybrid untangled himself from his hair and other unmentionable materials. Moving as if every step caused the immortal pain, he walked towards the door.

The taller man, Steve, walked behind Harry, roughly grabbing his arms and retraining him.

After making sure that Harry wasn't going anywhere, they stepped out of the cell, and into the light.

**TBC**


End file.
